Teach Me
by CrystallineSolid
Summary: Greg leaned back against the foot of the bed, hands stuffed awkwardly into the pockets of his jeans. He chewed at his bottom lip, watching Nick, who sat cross-legged on the floor, head hanging low over the bundle in his lap. The baby. -ONE-SHOT.


Greg leaned back against the foot of the bed, hands stuffed awkwardly into the pockets of his jeans. He chewed at his bottom lip, watching Nick, who sat cross-legged on the floor, head hanging low over the bundle in his lap.

The baby.

Nick was already dressed for bed, worn-out pajamas low on his hips, and his chest bare. A small, brown head was pressed against his chest. Nick smoothed a hand over a cowlick that refused to be tamed. Greg looked away.

He turned his back to the two, pulling out sleeping shorts from the closet. He heard Nick's light laugh, the baby's own strange giggle following it. A smile tugged at his lips, but his chest felt heavy, his heart limping in his chest.

He tossed his clothes into the hamper, and yanked on his shorts quickly. Squaring his shoulders, drawing himself to his full height, he cleared his throat. But his voice sounded hoarse, nonetheless, and strangely hollow. "She looks a lot like you."

"Yeah. She does, doesn't she?"

Greg winced; Nick's voice held a challenge, and even worse, disapproval.

"She's got Jenna's nose, though," Greg's voice was pinched. "Cheeks too."

Greg still refused to face Nick. The older man felt anger bubbled through him. He pressed his nose to the clean, warm skin of Tess' neck. It calmed him, but his next words were harsh. "I didn't know you noticed so much about Jenna."

Greg closed his eyes, took a deep breath. His lip curled; just hearing Nick say her name made his chest hurt.

"Well, wouldn't _you_?" he choked out, turning towards Nick, his eyes fiery. "She—"

"She was my girlfriend before you and I got together," Nick said pointedly. "Just like Vivian was _your_ girlfriend, and Tyler was _your _boyfriend."

"I didn't have a _child_ with them!"

Nick sighed, trying to control him anger. "Jenna doesn't even want the baby. Tess is _ours,_ Greg. Isn't that what you want?"

"She's not ours," Greg muttered, not meeting Nick's gaze. "She's _yours_."

Nick gripped Tess harder, wanting to protect her from those words. His gaze hardened. "Do you even _want _a baby?" Nick asked coldly.

"_Yes!_" Greg hissed, turning to Nick angrily. How dare Nick ever doubt that?

"With me?" Now Nick looked away. He couldn't look at Greg, not while asking this question. "If you can't handle this..." he shook his head. "We've only been together for eight months..."

"And we've been _friends_ for twelve years!" Greg snapped, angry at Nick's implications. "I love you, Nick! And I want a child with you, I do!" He sighed, his voice low. "I just don't think she wants me."

Nick looked confused. "Why would you say that?"

Greg shrugged, feeling annoyed at having been put on the spot. He muttered half to himself: "Nothing connects me to her, Nick. She's not..."

"Yours?" Nick asked accusingly. "She's not _yours_? So what? She doesn't know the difference. Only _you _do."

"You don't get it," Greg shook his head. "Babies _know_ these things. She—Just _look _at her!" he pointed to the baby in Nick's lap. Nick looked down at her, his gaze softening. She wrapped her tiny hand around his finger.

"She already knows that you're her father. That you're... _hers_."

Nick wrapped his arms around Tess, feeling pride surge through him, despite his irritation with Greg. "You haven't even _held_ her. How's she supposed to know you love her?" he faltered. "You do love her, don't you?"

Greg's eyes creased in a soft smile. "Of course I do. She's... so beautiful." He took a step closer, then hesitated, and stepped back once more.

"She's going to grow up to look just like you... and her mother. She... I wish she had my hair," he murmured. "Or even my ears... Jesus, hers are so small."

"Does it really matter that much to you," Nick wouldn't meet his gaze, "that you're not her father?"

Greg shook his head. "I'm just afraid it's going to matter to her."

"It won't," Nick said firmly. "She'll love you, Greg, if you love her."

Greg looked at Nick with a troubled gaze. "Doesn't it even bother you that our children will never be ours? They'll be yours, or mine, but never _ours_."

Nick's heart ached for Greg. "Yes, they will," he said gently. "They always will. Tess is gonna listen to Marilyn Manson, Greg. And she's going to learn to recognize the difference between good and okay coffee. And she's going to love chemistry, and know everything about the Vegas mobs." He smiled reassuringly. "All you have to do is teach her."

"I don't know how..." Greg shook his head, looking lost.

Nick, however, was serene. "Then she'll teach you."

Greg was still frowning, his stance worried and tense. Nick sighed. "C'mere," he said gently. He tucked an arm under Tess' body, and reached his other up towards Greg. "Help me up."

Greg stepped forwards, reaching a hand down towards Nick. Just as Nick was about to grasp Greg's outstretched hand, Tess' little hand shot upwards, and she pressed her fist against Greg's palm.

Both men paused. Greg was shocked, unsure how to react. He looked at Tess as though seeing her for the first time. Tess' big, intelligent eyes met his. He watched as Nick's eyes gazed at him from her face.

He looked back at Nick, still bewildered. He searched Nick's face for some guidance, some advice. What did this mean?

But Nick just grinned at him, that lovely, warm, happy smile. Before Greg could decide whether to pull away or not, Nick made up his mind for him. He closed his hand around Tess' small one, and twined his fingers through Greg's.

"See," he said warmly, "You're already learning."


End file.
